


Poseidon Academy

by BannedBookReader



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: High school AU. Roy Harper gets sent to a private boarding school after getting kicked out of his last school.   He becomes Kaldur's roommate and is just trying to make it through the school year.





	1. Chapter 1

In all honesty Roy hadn't spent much time thinking about what the first thing he'd see walking into his dorm would be. And yet, a half naked girl sprawled out on, presumably, his roommate's bed was certainly not what he had in mind. She was sporting a green bikini top and cut off jeans, so maybe half naked wasn't the best descriptor but there was definitely more skin than not being shown. Her platinum blonde, almost white, hair was fanned out under her and she seemed largely unphazed by Roy's entrance, if not slightly annoyed.

"Uh...hi." An attempt at friendliness seemed like Roy's best chance at finishing the school year with far fewer fights than how it started at his last school. His attempt didn't earn him a response however, instead the girl just stared at him with her slightly unnerving blue eyes. "I'm Roy. I'm moving in here..."

"You'll have to forgive her she doesn't really talk much. She goes by Dolphin." A voice from behind Roy spoke causing him to turn around with a start. The speaker was a boy who was certainly easy on the eyes, with brown skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. Roy quietly wished he was his roommate, because even if he turned out to be an asshole at least he was a good looking one. Though if history is to be believed good looking assholes still get tossed out of private high schools for spoiled brats. But that's besides the point.

"I'm Kaldur by the way, I suppose you're my new roommate." He said extending his hand while answering Roy's silent wish.

"Roy. I just transferred." Roy grabbed the extended hand and was somewhat surprised by the strength behind the grip.

"I was told I'd be getting a roommate, a shame too, I quite liked having my own place." Kaldur walked over to the desk at the foot of the bed Dolphin was laying on. Roy couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Sorry to ruin your fun." He responded, somewhere between snarky and sincere. It's not like he wanted to be here. He definitely didn't ask for it. Though Ollie would say he asked for it when he put his fist in that other kid's face, but that is also besides the point. He ran a hand over his still bruised knuckles.

"I suppose I'll adjust." Kaldur's voice sounded like he was joking but his face remained completely stoic.

Living with him was going to be fun.

Roy dropped his backpack full of school books and general office supplies, most of which he probably won't use, on the desk behind him. "Well I was just bringing this up here and propping the door open. My...family is helping me move in and they're probably wondering what's taking so long." Roy explained. Kaldur raised an eyebrow slightly at the way Roy said "family".

"Alright."

Roy wondered what that face was about before decideling it didn't matter and exiting the small room. Kaldur turned to look at Dolphin who had switched to sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged.

"You could have at least told him your name."

Dolphin stared intently at him. She was completely unreadable and it kinda drove Kaldur a little mad. While he had gotten better at identifying what was happening in her head, it was still mostly guesses. He let out a sigh before turning around to work on some homework, while Dolphin plucked a random book from the single shelf above the desk and flipped to a random page. Kaldur had no idea if she was reading it or not.

Roy made his way down the hallway outside his dorm taking survey of his new living space. The hall itself was carpeted with grey and red carpet tiles that had a few spots that really needed to be replaced. Most of the doors were an identical brown with a peep hole dead center, but every now and again there would be one sporting a few decorations. One in particular seemed almost obnoxious in its decorations; a glitter covered pom pom paper cutout with the letters "MM" inside, some stickers of a magic hat and like objects, a dry erase board with "you're amazing!" scrawled on it in cursive, and a few other less noticeable decorations. Across from the doors was the railing that looked over the main common area with a TV and sofas. You could probably fit half a football stadium in the common area and that's really all it was, TV and sofas. And not even a very large TV either. It was maybe just bigger than the 36 inch in Roy's bedroom back home. To be fair on the exact opposite of the room there was a gas fire place also surrounded by seats.

A few people were milling about but Roy tried to avoid them to the best of his abilities. He really wasn't in the "people meeting" mood. Once he made it down the single flight of steps and towards the double doors that lead outside Mia barged through with his guitar case and a duffle bag.

"There you are! I was starting to think you got lost." She announced her blonde pony tail bouncing up and down, a single strand escaping and falling gently on her face. "Which way?" Roy gave his sister the directions and a warning that if anything happened to his guitar the same would happen to her. This received an eye roll in response, which was not what he was not exactly what he was going for. He decided to wait by the doors knowing Ollie and Dinah were probably close behind. He was confirmed correct shortly after stopping and had to hit the handicap button to keep both doors open for them due to the fact they got the rest of his stuff out of the car by themselves. Both of their faces obscured by boxes and totes. It kinda looked like they were having a contest as to who could hold the most stuff, which is probably exactly what happened. Dinah was winning.

"Need me to get anything? He asked, knowing the answer before he even asked.

"No, no! We got this kid don't worry!" Not that Roy could see Ollie's face behind the box, but it sounded like he was grinning. Roy shook his head and opted to follow and pick up anything that fell, particularly on the steps up. Somehow nothing actually fell and so Roy just ended up feeling like a massive asshole for not carrying anything. Great start so far.

"Oh yeah, he totally snores, and doesn't pick up after himself, and smells, and-"

"Mia!" Roy felt his face go red almost as soon as he heard her. "Don't listen to her, she's lying."

Kaldur and Dolphin both seemed amused with slick smiles resting on their faces but didn't say anything.

"Well, she's not totally lying." Oliver offered.

"Maybe just exaggerating." Dinah added on playfully.

"You all can leave now." Roy felt kind of dickish, but it was like they were trying to make his life harder. A thing he didn't really need help with.

"Do you want us to take you out for dinner or something first?" Oliver asked, suddenly seeming a little sad, as if this whole thing wasn't his doing. And with that thought Roy felt the festering anger rise up again.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Well we can-" Oliver tried again.

"I don't need anything."

Oliver looked hurt but didn't push it anymore.

"Well then kid, we'll be seeing you." Dinah said seeming unsure herself. Not something Roy was used to seeing. After a few awkward hugs Roy's "family" was gone and he was left with two strangers.

"They seemed nice." Kaldur said, still sitting at his desk. The room itself was two mirror images, with the exception of Kaldur's side being put together and Roy's being mostly boxes and bags. In the very middle of the wall to the left of the door was a window, on either side of it a bed, next a desk with a shelf on top, in Roy's case a door and in Kaldur's a blank wall, then an alcove that acts as a closet with a dresser sitting inside. So really the bare minimums, which was fine with Roy.

"They are nice." Roy didn't look at his new roommate. He was suddenly very tired and didn't feel like interacting with people. He didn't even turn around when he heard what sounded like a slap and a loud "ow!" from Kaldur.

"Do not do that!" There was silence for a second. "I think...she wants me to ask what the issue with them being nice is?"

Roy stopped in the middle of lifting the bag that supposedly had his sheets in it. He didn't know he indicated there was a problem with them being nice. "I'm not nice."

"That's what I want to hear from my new roommate."

"Do you want me to lie to you?"

"No."

"There you go." Roy took to digging through the bag, knowing the two strangers were staring at his back. He was certainly making a great first impression so far. His hand brushed a picture frame he didn't remember packing. It held a picture from the last family camping trip. Oliver and Dinah huging in front of the tent with Roy, Mia, and Connor sitting on the ground in front of them. Roy's arms wrapped around his "siblings" shoulder's. He let out a pent up sigh. Once he retrieved his sheets he decided to try the friendly route again. He turned back around and neither of them made any attempts to hide that they were staring at him.

"So uh...does your girlfriend spend alot of time here?" He asked. Dolphin's eyebrows shot up and Kaldur looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh no! We aren't...she's not my...we aren't dating."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to assume." At least that ment he had a shot with either one of them Roy supposed.

"It makes sense from what you've seen but no, we aren't together. Dolphin...just sorta...decided? On me. I didn't really have any say in the matter and she just kinda stuck to me." Dolphin gave a slight nod, giving her approval to Kaldur's story. "To be honest I'm not even sure how she got in here, unless you let her in.

Roy stared at the girl he in fact didn't let into his new living space. "Great."


	2. Issue 2 Early Morning

The harsh red numbers on the clock read "5:47", which raised a few questions for Roy. One, didn't class start at 8? Two why the hell was he awake? And three, why did it sound like someone was eating cereal?

He roughly pulled the sheet the rest of the way off his head before glancing around the room. Sure enough Kaldur was sitting at his desk eating a bowl of cereal. The only light in the room was Kaldur's desk lamp, setting him in a warm yellow glow. He was still wearing his pajama pants but it looked like he had clothes laid out on the desk next to him. But everything was a little blurry in the morning haze.

Roy laid there for a moment before deciding it was way to early for this, but alas curiosity took over. "I thought class started at eight?" He voice came out slurred with sleep.

Kaldur looked up with a start, seeming surprised that Roy was awake. He finished swallowing and set the now empty bowl down on his desk. "It does, and breakfast starts at six thirty." He motioned to his bowl casually, which actually raised more questions for Roy than it answered.

"Where'd you get the milk?"

Instead of answering Kaldur casually stood up, grabbed the quart of milk sitting on his desk and walked over to his bed. He pulled up the bed skirt with maybe a little bravado revealing a mini fridge. Now as far as Roy could tell, that was not allowed. Which is probably why Kaldur had a bed skirt to begin with actually.

"Is that allowed?" Roy asked, still somewhat sluggish from waking up so early.

"Technically no. But I use favors well," With the nonchalance in Kaldur's voice Roy couldn't tell if he was joking or not, a habit that seemed to be forming. "And I follow the important rules."

"What favors?" And which rules were "important", Roy thought about adding on but it was too early for more than one question at a time. In fact he was rather upset with the number of questions this morning had offered already. His eyes felt heavy and it was hard to focus on Kaldur standing in front of him. It would be so nice to go back to sleep. He had a long night of tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable and failing.

Kaldur gave a small smile that was actually pretty charming. Or maybe it was just early. Or both. "You can go back to sleep you know?" Kaldur responded, completely avoiding the question. In this moment though Roy didn't really care and was back to sleep in a matter of seconds. It was actually impressive. Kaldur had issues falling asleep with any kind of speed even if he was exhausted, so perhaps he was more jealous than impressed? Either way.

He quickly finished dressing before grabbing his duffle bag and slipping out the door. He wasn't anticipating a conversation and his schedule was thrown off just a little. Probably not enough to matter though. Worst case scenario he'd swim for 45 minutes instead of an hour.

He was surprised to see Artemis standing in the hallway glaring in the direction of the women's bathroom. Her long blonde hair was loose and brushed her lower back, which was hunched. Her light robe hung open over her nightshirt that was shorter than her hair, with shorts poking out from under it.

"Having issues?" Kaldur asked.

"It's out of order." She didn't look at him instead continued to glare at the door. Sure enough an out of order sign hung on the door, and he couldn't be sure in the morning light but the carpet outside the door seemed damp.

Kaldur let out a small "hmmm". "The men's bathroom is usually empty this time of day. I can stand watch?"

"No... I'll use the downstairs one." Artemis sighed, dropping her shoulder's even lower if that was possible. "But thanks."

They walked together towards the steps in silence for a bit before Artemis spoke again. "Heard you got a roommate."

"Yeah...he's somewhat standoffish, but that could be for a number of reasons I suppose."

"He say why he transferred?"

"No.And I'm not going to push for any personal information."

"Don't you want to know who you're living with?"

"Has Raquel pressured you about your past?"

Artemis' heart leapt. He couldn't know. There's no way. "No." It came out a little harsher than intended but Kaldur didn't seem to notice, or maybe care.

"Have you pressured her for hers?"

"Also no."

"There you have it." They reached the bottom of the steps ready to go their separate ways.

"It's not like we don't talk though. Like I could tell you her favorite color for example."

"I'm sure you could. But I just met him last night. We haven't really had to much of a chance to talk." He took a step towards the door, trying to indicate he needed to go. Artemis started at him for a second.

"I've decided I'm too tired to go back upstairs." Artemis declared changing the subject.

"So you're staying up?"

"God no. I'll just sleep on one the couches by the fireplace."

"Are you going to get dressed?"

"Um...no. I'll take the detention."

Kaldur let out a laugh before starting to walk off. "I'll see you later Artemis."

"See ya."


	3. Issue 3 If Only Hello Meant Goodbye

Issue 3: If Only Hello Meant Goodbye 

Roy stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, wondering if he truly looked that lethargic. The picture before him was of a young man with bags under his eyes, a slightly hunched back, messy hair, and just general "doneness". And he hadn't even been to class yet. He sighed internally before straightening his back and trying to do something with his hair.

The uniform was bad but not awful. Just a polo shirt and some slacks. Still though it was stuffy and uncomfortable and he knew as soon as class ended he was going back to a tee shirt and jeans. Once he fixed his hair and adjusted his collar he looked slightly more like a person. Or as Ollie would say "a fine young man". 

*"I'm not a fine young man." A sixteen year old Roy crossed his arms over his chest in protest. 

"Sure you are! At least you can act like it for one night? For me?" Oliver held out the suit jacket, it definitely felt more like a request than a demand. Which was odd because usually people demanded things from him. Roy gritted his teeth before relinquishing.

"Fine."*

He was jostled out of the memory by sudden yelling near the showers. A kid maybe two years younger than Roy definitely looked like he was ready to charge on two other boys; a tall lanky kid with ice blue hair and a blonde haired kid maybe a head shorter than him. 

Not my problem. Roy thought turning back to the mirror to finish getting ready. 

"You think you're funny? We'll see how funny you are when I put my fist in your face!" No one seemed to be doing anything about this kid's outburst. Just standing around watching, whispering.

"All right then ya little rat. Bring it!" The blonde one provoked in a thick southern accent.

"Dude! If I get kicked out my dad'll kill me!" The blue haired boy's voice was more than a little annoying and he was holding his hands up in front of his chest. He clearly didn't want to finish what he had started. 

Weren't there teachers or something to deal with this kind of stuff? 

After about half a second Roy let out a quite "God damn it." Before carefully making his way over to them. The plan was to hold his arm up as a barrier between the kid and the assholes and calmly talk the kid down. What actually happened is Roy stuck his arm out right as the kid charged and ended up clotheslining him across the chest.

"Shit!" Roy yelped. The kid stumbled back and just about hit the floor but Roy managed to grab his arm and hold him up.

"What's your problem?" The boy yelled.

"I don't have one!"

"Then what the hell man?"

Roy took a second to collect himself. "Look, as someone who just got kicked out of school for fighting, these assholes aren't worth it." Roy heard exclaims of various level of thearts of violence behind him but ignored it. "If you need to hit something go find a punching bag. If you need to yell find an excluded place, and if you're worried about being late to class it's better than getting kicked out."

"What do you know?"

"That I got sent here because I got into a fight. Where will you end up?" 

The boy stood up a little taller but suddenly developed a fascination with the floor. His shaggy brown hair falling in his face. 

"Now kid," The boy looked at Roy, seeming annoyed by the "kid" comment. "Go put a shirt on and go get breakfast." Roy turned around, assuming he was being listened too. "As for you two. I already got kicked out of one school for fighting."

"Is that a threat?" The blonde one stepped forward. 

"A promise. That if I see you picking on anyone else, I'll step in more than talking someone out of a fight."

"And I'll help." A new voice entered the conversation and Roy turned to look at whoever just now decided to get involved. It was a boy not quite tall but certainly not short, standing in front of the entrance to the bathroom. The fact he was wearing pajamas still and had a towel thrown over his should indicated he probably wasn't going to make it to breakfast in any sort of speed. He had black hair and blue pericing blue eyes. 

"You think we're scared of you?" He blonde spoke again. 

"Tommy!" The blue haired one hissed. 

"Don't be scared." Roy offered. "It'll make it more fun." Roy casually grabbed his bag, now void of most of the office supplies, and walked out of the bathroom. The late comer to the fight gave him a look that Roy couldn't quite place. 

If he could not interact with other people the rest of the day he'd be set. Granted walking down a crowded hallway looking at his phone probably wasn't the best way to achieve that goal. He collided with a girl stepping out of the obnoxiously decorated door with an "opff". All he could tell before she hit the floor was that she was a redhead. 

"Damn it! I'm sorry." Roy held his hand out to help her back up.

"No no it's fine! Accidents happen!" The girl explained as Roy pulled her up with ease. "Oh. We haven't met. I'm Megan." The girl held her had out with a little too much enthusiasm. 

"Roy." 

"It's nice to meet you. Do you know where you're going?" 

"Yes." He lied. 

"Oh good." She seemed to mean it too. Roy felt a little bad about lying. Just a little though. He kept walking and the girl fell in line beside him. 

"Um?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Are you walking with me?"

"Well yeah. You're new aren't you?"

"Why? Becaue we haven't met?"

"Yeah pretty much." 

"So you know everyone?" He was very quickly sliding into "smartass" but he just stopped a fight so he was entitled to some assholeness. 

"Well I don't know them but I recognize most people's faces at least because I'm a cheerleader-"

"That explains it."

She stopped for a second seeming annoyed, before catching back up with him. "Explains what?"

"Your...perkyness." 

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." She didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "I don't mix well with perky is all. I'm sure you're a fine person." 

"Have you tried?"

"What?"

"To "mix with perky"?"

His thoughts turned towards Donna, while he wouldn't describe her as perky, optimistic and happy for sure. Well she was happy, then he ruined it. He should call her. Actually no he shouldn't. He should stay out of her life before he made it worse. His stomach twisted and suddenly he didn't feel like being around this happy cheerleader anymore. 

"Just leave me alone." He marched off leaving Megan behind him.


End file.
